Memorable Quotes: Anonymous NPCs
A clerk sits behind the counter, chewing gum and reading a magazine. Deering jogs up to the counter and looks at the clerk, saying quickly to him, "Hey....we're in need of weapons, quickly." Fireeyes looks around, with a bit too much of a smile. He walks up to the clerk, "What are your cheapest guns?" The clerk glances up lazily. "Hrm? What?" Doesn't seem to have a care in the world. "Starting a war?" - 1999 The engineer, speaking over the comm panel, says: "Colonel, describe that thing again..." Deering replies, "Sir, it's about 6 inches long, bat ears, and six feet, sir." The engineer responds, uneasily: "So...it's not five feet tall, covered with brown fur, with two legs, four arms and big ears and...teeth...ohmygod...it's coming right at me!" The comm suddenly crackles and goes dead. - 1999 The medic points at Eddings. "He's dying! That's Eddings. I don't care if he has a six burrito dinner in him, you don't kill the patients!" Freyssinet turns to the medic, pale. "He would have killed us. Well, I think so." The medic shoves past Freyssinet. "We're not executioners. We're doctors." He scowls and yanks the scalpel from Eddings' chest, applying pressure to the wound. "Ever heard of a sedative, or don't they have those where you come from?" he snarls at Freyssinet. At which point, Eddings' reptiloid hand snaps the restraint like a strand of hair and then swings a clawed hand at the medic perched over him. Colleen taps nervously on the receptionists desk, "Excuse me!" her angst rising. Freyssinet yells "Back!", grabbing the poor medic to yank him back. The medic's head jerks upward, blood spraying from furrows cut by its claws, and he staggers back and then collapses against the wall, sliding to the floor. - 2000 The nurse cringes. "Oh, God." She runs to the door. "Code Red! Code Red! We've got a potential contagion!" Alarms begin to wail, then the nurse goes back to Parias, trying to help him sit up. "The doctors are coming. They'll have a breathing apparatus for you." Parias continues to hack and cough as the tightness in his chest gets tighter. He isn't really conscious of what is going on around him. He is still unconsciously mashing the call button. He still can't speak and the nurses words are of little comfort. A human doctor comes into the hospital room rolling a thoracotamy tray. "Give me the bullet." The nurse says, "Patient just returned to his room and began exhibiting signs of respiratory failure and internal sloughing." Parias doesn't notice the human doctor. He is still coughing and is still unconscious as far as what is happening to him at this point. The heart monitor is steadly increasing as well. The doctor checks the displays over the bed and his eyes widen. "Jesus, his lungs are turning to soup." He looks down at Parias. "I...I don't think there's anything we can do. It's too advanced." He glances back to the nurse. "Full contagion lockdown. We're going under quarantine." - 2001, after Parias was poisoned with Formorak, reproductive fluid of the male G'ahnli. ---- Soon, the torches and lanterns become more consistently visible through the forest on three sides of the estate. At the moment, no rioters appear to be approaching from the direction of the mountains. Shortly, however, hundreds of Demarians filter out of the woods and start taking up formations around the estate - even moving to cover the gap between the estate and the mountains. A grizzle-snouted Demarian, the leader of the rioters, takes a step toward the main entrance and raises his guttering torch before shouting: "You got one chance, Imperator! One chance! You know what they did to our people! You saw it, no doubt! Turn yourself over to us, no resistance, and this ends peacefully." The door swings open, just enough to reveal one figure - one that is most definitely not the Imperator's. The guard, tensed and wary, calls out in neutral tones, "The choice of peace is in your claws! Turn back - there doesn't need to be any more blood spilled tonight!" "So that's how it's to be then, is it?" the grizzle-snouted Demarian snarls. "Why were our military forces aiding in the slaughter of innocent Demarians?! Is this the Imperator's idea of alliances? Is this the Imperator's idea of *leadership?! Let him come and speak for him-" But whatever he was going to shout next is lost in the sudden roar of Demarians behind him, caught up in the fury of the moment, lunging forward at the sight of the open door. And as that front line starts its charge, the movement is seen by other rioters surrounding the estate. The raging, thundering footfalls commence, pounding past the old Demarian as he watches in horror as his charismatic rantings worked a little better than he expected - or wanted. The mob is going after the Imperator's house, peace-be-damned. category:OtherSpace Memorable Quotations